


Playing with Confessions

by sweetrosei



Series: Playing (KuroKen) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, First Kiss, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, it's only really teen and up because of TnC references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds a game called Togainu no Chi on Kenma’s shelf and decides to investigate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Confessions

Kuroo let out a heavy puff of air as he waited for Kenma. He was laying on Kenma’s bed while the bed’s owner was downstairs, having been called there by his parents briefly. Kuroo didn’t expect him to be long but couldn’t help looking around with impatience as he waited. His eyes soon landed on Kenma’s game collection shelf and he wandered over. Kenma got new games regularly enough that there was usually something new to look at whenever Kuroo browsed. Sure enough, there was one he didn’t recognise from last time and he pulled it out to investigate.

“Togainu no Chi…” he muttered, before flipping the case over to read the back. “A fight to survive game, huh?” he commented to himself as he read the very brief description. Since the description and the few (slightly odd) screenshots didn’t give him much to go on, he decided to search it up on his phone. He put the case back on the shelf before wandering back to the bed to flop onto it again as the first link he clicked loaded.

The description on that site wasn’t much more detailed so he clicked on the gallery and started flicking through. The first few images weren’t that unusual, they seemed like setting and character concept images, but soon enough he got further in and his eyes widened in shock. That certainly wasn’t two guys _fighting_. He couldn’t stop himself scrolling further through the gallery, needing to check that this was really the kind of game he now thought it was. He’d had no idea Kenma was into that kind of game or even into guys. “What’s with the bondage guy?” he asked himself aloud, finding that the most surprising bit. Kenma always seemed so… tame in his interests.

“Huh?” Kuroo looked up as he heard a voice from the door and quickly pressed a button on his phone to turn off the screen as Kenma came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed by Kuroo’s legs. His face suggested he hadn’t actually heard what Kuroo had said, or at least hadn’t registered it, and he was a little grateful for that.

“Oh, nothing.” Kuroo replied quickly. “I just er…” What should he say? On the one hand he didn’t want to question Kenma on something he might not be comfortable talking about, but on the other hand, Kuroo had had a crush on Kenma for years so how was he supposed to resist asking when this could mean he might have some sort of chance with him? “I was um… I saw your new game.”

Kenma’s eyes widened at that and he stiffened slightly. “Which one?” he asked, worry seeping into his voice even though he was no doubt trying to mask it.

“The um…” Kuroo found himself just as flustered as Kenma must feel and ended up unlocking his phone screen and handing it over, the gallery still open on it, instead of forming the words. Kenma turned very red and dropped the phone, looking down and turning away from Kuroo.

Something twisted painfully inside Kuroo and he moved forward to kneel next to Kenma. “Hey, there’s no judging from me, okay? You know that right?” he needed Kenma to know nothing would stop Kuroo wanting to be his friend. “I didn’t know you were into that stuff but it’s cool with me. You don’t have to hide it.” Thoughts of his chances faded away as he realised that this might actually be quite a scary situation for Kenma and all he wanted to do now was comfort him. He shuffled a little closer as Kenma continued to stay silent, but he didn’t pull away so Kuroo took that as some small positive sign. Kuroo moved a hand to Kenma’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Seriously. Don’t worry. I’m not judging you.”

Kenma turned his body slightly towards Kuroo again but kept his head down, looking at him through his hair. “Really?” he asked quietly, his voice very unsure.

“Really. You’re my Kenma.” He couldn’t stop the ‘my’ from slipping out but barrelled on regardless. “You’re stuck with me no matter what.” He was possessive and he knew it, but he didn’t think it was to a problematic level so he wasn’t worried.

Kenma seemed to relax a tiny bit at that and lifted his head some more to look at Kuroo properly, although his voice and expression was still hesitant. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

Kuroo gave him one of his cunning smiles at that. “Well I think the bondage guy is a little confusing but hey, whatever floats your boat.”

Kenma’s eyes widened again and he spoke before thinking. “You did say bondage…” Kuroo blinked in momentary confusion before Kenma went on. “When I came through the door. I thought I misheard you…” Kuroo couldn’t help laughing at that.

“Yeah… what’s that guy’s deal?” Kuroo asked casually as he relaxed more, now that Kenma seemed to have stopped panicking as much.

“He’s um…” Kenma went quiet and chewed on his lip as he tried to think of an explanation before shaking his head. “Complicated.” He concluded, not knowing how to explain without going into detail. He then realised that Kuroo fixating on that character might mean he thought that was why he was playing. “He’s not… I’m not er… I don’t…”

Kuroo stayed silent as Kenma thought and then fumbled over whatever he was trying to say next. He didn’t like to interrupt when Kenma was trying to speak but when he went quiet for a bit longer Kuroo tried to finish the sentence for him. “You don’t want to be covered in PVC? Didn’t think you did. Although again, there’d be no judging from me either way.” He gave a comforting smile and moved back to the top of the bed to lean against the headboard and pat the spot next to him.

Kenma had turned red all over again at the mention of him in PVC but crawled forward to sit next to Kuroo regardless. Kenma went quiet again and fiddled with his fingers, so Kuroo could only assume he was thinking something over. He almost always found silences with Kenma comfortable, so it didn’t worry him and instead he started thinking about if Kenma liked anyone. He wanted to ask, but would it be too obvious? It wouldn’t, right? Was it really a bad thing if it was anyway? Then another thought struck him. He’d kind of forced Kenma to out himself and that wasn’t fair. He couldn’t take it back but he could do something. “You know, this means we share another interest…” he hinted, hoping Kenma would get his meaning. If it had been someone else he would’ve expected some teasing about PVC but he expected Kenma to get what he was really saying. The bright eyes that looked up at him with slight awe after those words suggested he was right.

“You… you like…?” Kenma looked at the phone that was still laying where he’d dropped it on the bed. “Are you sure?”

Kuroo kept smiling, hoping it was coming across as warm rather than creepy. “Very sure. There’s even a guy a like.” His heart started racing a little as he admitted the last part but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He’d been telling himself for so long that he didn’t stand a chance. He thought Kenma was just as disinterested in romance as he was with most things, but apparently he’d just been hiding it very well.

Kenma quickly looked back to Kuroo at the last part with slightly widened eyes again before looking down and fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. “Does he go to our school?”

The question was mumbled and quiet but Kuroo managed to catch it. He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him and go for it. The worst that could happen was Kenma would reject him, but he was confident that their friendship was strong enough that it could survive that so he wasn’t worried about losing him, even though a rejection would hurt. He’d gotten so used to the idea that he’d never have a chance that he was thankful for even the slimmest hope and he was going to take that chance before it slipped away.

Kuroo reached out with his left hand and gently stroked his fingers through Kenma’s hair, the same way he sometimes did when Kenma was curled up next to him for comfort. “Yeah, he does.” He replied, not taking his eyes off Kenma. He wasn’t sure if it was the hand in his hair or the unwavering gaze that made Kenma look back up again but he was glad that whatever it was stopped him looking down again like he’d usually do. Their eyes locked and Kuroo felt like his heart went so fast it stopped all together. This was the moment, right? The kind everyone at school talked about? The perfect time for a kiss. His fingers stroked through the soft half-blond hair to his neck and gently rest there as he slowly leant forward, eyes watching Kenma for any reaction until he was close enough that his eyes instinctively shut. It felt like time slowed down as he closed the gap and pressed his lips gently to Kenma’s.

He could feel that Kenma had frozen but he couldn’t feel him withdrawing so Kuroo took that as a good sign. When Kuroo pulled back he gave Kenma a nervous smile. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or do now and he didn’t expect Kenma to know any better. He was relieved though when Kenma suddenly lunged forward and hid his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. It was clearly a shy reaction but the fact that he’d come closer to Kuroo rather than backed away felt like a good thing. Kuroo smiled wide and started stroking through his hair again. He gave Kenma some time to recover, continuing to smile and stroke his hair the whole time before moving his right hand to Kenma’s jaw to tilt his head up to face him. When Kenma had lunged forward he’d ended up almost sat on Kuroo’s left leg and, with Kuroo’s left arm around him and in the tips of his hair, they were so close and it felt so comfortable. Kuroo ran his thumb gently over Kenma’s jaw, his fingers still lightly holding his jaw up before he leant in for another kiss. 

This time, Kenma responded, both by leaning into the kiss and by slightly tightening his grip on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo felt a happy warmth spread from his stomach outwards at the fact that Kenma was responding and kissing him back. This was actually happening.

When he pulled back he was smiling like he'd just won the best prize ever, which is basically how he felt too. Kenma had gone very red again and gave Kuroo one of the cutest shy looks Kuroo had ever seen and promptly buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder again. The hand in his hair resumed its playing and Kenma relaxed, curling into Kuroo like he was about to start purring. Kuroo wanted to say something, anything, to make sure what was happening now stayed and didn’t disappear the next time they saw each other; there was no way he was letting go now. He reached with his right hand to take Kenma’s left from where it was gently holding Kuroo’s t-shirt, and linked their fingers and placed them on his lap. He felt Kenma turn his head ever so slightly, presumably to look at their intertwined hands. "Can I call you mine now?" Kuroo asked, knowing it was cheesy and he wasn’t at all put off when Kenma groaned softly. Kenma often complained about the 'embarrassing' things Kuroo had no shame in saying.

"Yes but only in private." Kenma replied seriously.

"Fine by me." Kuroo replied as he gave Kenma’s hand a little squeeze. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding how much his heart was racing and how he felt like he'd explode with joy any moment now. Kenma seemed to have recovered a little too and was more relaxed now. Kuroo let out his built up energy in a satisfied sigh and rest his head against Kenma’s as he decided he wasn’t going to let either of them move from this position for a while. Kenma seemed to silently agree and they only moved a few hours later when they decided to start playing the game together.


End file.
